Living Our Future T
by tvromancefan
Summary: A series of one-shots that follow our favorite ladies as they truly begin their life as a family with Jackson and their marriage. Happy family times abound. This is the T version, but there is a corresponding M, if you are interested in a little more adult activities.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I own nothing!**

**A/N: This is the first in a series of one-shot and multi-shot sequels to my first story _Grabbing Our Future._ There will often times be two versions of the story, one "T" and one "M" with additional scenes. The stories will be the same just altered adult content. I loved writing this Rizzoli-Isles family and can't wait to get the sequels started! Enjoy...**

**Living our Future: First Thanksgiving**

"Jane…Jane…Jane!" I try to wake my wife gently. Or if not wake her, at least rouse her enough so I can extricate myself from her arms. On a usual morning, I would turn in her hold and kiss her awake before the baby needed to be attended to. However, this is NOT a usual morning and I must get up. "Jane!" That's it…drastic measures must be taken. I pinched Jane's arm.

"Ow! Damn, Maur…what was that for?!" Jane quickly wakes and pulls away beginning to rub her arm.

"Sorry, baby, but I have to get up. I couldn't get you to wake up and let me go. I have to go get the turkey on, get the pies in the oven, start the bread, and…" she interrupts my ramble by pressing her lips to mine.

"M. Relax. Everything is going to be wonderful. It's just a family dinner…we have those every week."

"A family dinner?! Are you insane? It is our first Thanksgiving as a family, and I am the hostess. My parents are coming. Uncle Stephen and Aunt Elizabeth are joining us. A family dinner…I can't believe you said that!" I may feel hives coming on…dear lord! A family dinner…sheesh.

"Sweetheart. I know it's a big deal…I get that, but you are the best hostess in Boston and you've been working your ass off…"

"Language."

"OK, your butt off…everything is going to be perfect." She moved to take me in her arms again. Her warmth and scent begin to seduce me. "Maybe I should help you relax a little bit…ya' know it's the least I can do since you won't let me in the kitchen." She starts by kissing along my jaw and down to my neck.

"NO!" I push at her and begin to pull myself up and out of bed. "Jane. I can't let you do this now." I take a deep breath and reach for my robe. "You helped me relax quite well last night, thank you."

"Anytime, babe." Her smirk reflected her pride in knowing how well she had treated me for over an hour last night before sleep took us. Focused Jane Rizzoli-Isles attention in bed is a wondrous thing…God, it was great.

"I love you, Jane. And I apologize in advance for any overreactions I have today. I just want things to be perfect. It has been a year of amazing changes. We have so very much to be thankful for, and I want to celebrate with all of our family."

"And it will be great…but don't stress yourself, sweetheart. Everyone will be happy to eat tons of food and play with Jackson. You don't have to do so much. I want you to enjoy it and not be a basket-case all day."

"A basket-case? Is that what you think I am because I want to do something nice for our family? Because I want to celebrate our first holiday as a couple and with our son?"

"Maura….breath…this is what I'm talking about. Relax!"

I take a deep breath and stare at my wife who is still lounging in bed. As I begin to speak, Jackson begins to cry. "I need you to be Mama all day, ok? I will be preparing for our guests to arrive, so Jack is yours. I'm going to go steal a kiss from him now while you get up, but he'll need his breakfast and…"

"Maura, go. I know what Jack needs in the mornings. I _play_ Mama all the time."

* * *

"Your mommy is losing her mind, little man. Seriously…I wish you were old enough to commiserate with me. I'm on my own here, dude." I change Jackson's diaper and share my thoughts on the events of the morning already. He is such a happy baby. And, God, he's getting big. He can sit up by himself, and I think he will try to crawl soon. A mobile Jacksy will mark a huge change for us. I sorta like putting him down somewhere and knowing he'll be there when I get back! He already can roll over enough that he'll roll himself off his play matt. Six and a half+ months…it is just unreal sometimes.

"C'mon, sweet boy…let's go get some breakfast…but be very nice to Mommy…I don't want to get in any more trouble!" He looks at me with his big brown Rizzoli eyes and smiles. I just want to hold him and look at him all day.

"Boom, boom, boom….wheee! Down the stairs we go….Hi, Mommy! I'm ready for breakfast!" I pound down the stairs with him and fly him to see Maura.

"Hello, again, sweetheart." She takes him and kisses his face. I love to watch her with him. She is softer…more than she usually is. Love just pours from her. In her every movement you can see how much she loves him. She talks to him softly about the day ahead while I get his bottle and cereal ready. "Oh, Mama has your cereal and bananas ready. You love your bananas, don't you? They are so good for you…full of vitamins and potassium essential for a healthy diet."

"Ok, nutrition lesson is on hold…let's go little man." I put Jack in his high chair, strap him in, and set up his tray. We are ready for breakfast. "Go ahead and do your thing Mommy…don't mind us. We'll just stay out of your way."

"Thank you…" At least that earned me a quick kiss to the side of my head. Glad I got some action last night because I am getting the feeling that I will not see the loving side of my wife for the next 12 hours, at least. Crazy, anal-retentive Maura has come to visit today.

* * *

The turkey is two hours from coming out of the oven to rest, the last of the pies is in the oven, and the stuffing is cooking. I have set the table with the china and silver. The wine is chilling, the beer is on ice, and the bread is rising. Guests will arrive in two and a half hours. Things are progressing nicely. I'm so glad I decided upon a mid-afternoon meal. Jackson can eat his lunch and be down for his long nap while the adults eat. He will be ready to be passed around and played with by the time dinner is complete.

So far things have gone as I wanted. Jane and Jack watched the Macy's parade as I worked in the kitchen, but it felt as if I were with them since Jane narrated the entire event to Jack like she was a network anchor. She had so much fun…and I must admit, my heart swelled with love and pride listening to her. She is such a wonderful mother, loving our son without reservation. She holds herself back from everyone but me and Jackson. We get the real Jane…the whole Jane. As I have prepared our meal, I've taken account of all the blessings of the year. The list is almost too long to enumerate, but at the top are my wife and my son. I would have never envisioned this last holiday season, but I am more happy and fulfilled than any woman has a right to be.

Angela arrived to assist me by mid-morning, and I have enjoyed the comfortable working relationship we have. After so many Rizzoli family meals, we have a system and rapport that allows us to work with precision. Until Jane decides to interrupt it.

"Hey! What do you ladies have for two hungry Rizzoli-Isles type people? Jack and I need a little something." She comes in and places herself and the baby right in our path.

"Jane. Please scoot over, so your mother and I can continue with dinner preparations."

"Oops…Sorry. I'd like to feed Jack his lunch. Can I do that?"

"Yes, I've set aside a little Thanksgiving meal for him. Baby sweet potatoes, cereal with apples, and milk." I direct her to the tray that already contained Jack's lunch.

"Thank you, Mommy!" She moves him to his high chair and begins to feed him in the kitchen. I guess that is better than taking the chance at soiling the dining area. For most of his meal, things go well. When she begins to allow him to try to hold his own spoon, I get concerned.

"Jane. I know he is trying to hold the spoon, but I don't think today is a good training day. I do not want to have any messes this close to guests."

"I got it, Maur. He's fine." She smiles that cocky smile. I love it, but today it does not reassure me. Today, it actually miffs me in a way. I stifle my desire to respond in a way which might cause friction and let the issue drop. Until Jane begins to chat with her mother whining about wanting to sample the pies and paying a little less attention to the not quite 7-month-old with a spoon and baby food. I turn around to find Jack with cereal spilled on the tray, some on the floor, and more on his own head.

"Jane! What are you doing?!" I shriek. She quickly turns to be greeted with cereal in her own face and a smiling baby. God…he is a Rizzoli through and through. He appears to be pleased with himself.

"Yikes! Jack…dude! What's up?!" She actually has the nerve to laugh. "I don't really need to eat baby cereal, man. I get the real food later but thanks for thinking of me!" How can she ignore the mess! Granted it could be bigger and worse, but I had things perfect!

"Jane! Clean that up…clean him up…and yourself!"

"Maura! Don't freak…it's not that big a deal, sheesh."

"'Not that big a deal'! _Really!_ Now he needs a bath, the floor needs to be cleaned, and you are not ready. I thought you understood!"

"Maura. Stop." She begins to stiffen and her voice is coming out like Detective Rizzoli-Isles with a suspect.

"Don't take that tone with me, Jane. I didn't ask for much today…"

"Maura. Stop, I mean it. This is a great day…I've had fun with our son and things smell wonderful. It will be wonderful, but do not start a fight. I will clean and get things back like you want them, but you have to stop." Her eyes were hard, and I'm certain matched the look that I was giving her. We were at a stand-off. We didn't disagree often, but we were still stubborn independent women…we could have quite the tiff at times.

"Tell you what, girls! I'll clean up the high chair and the mess on the floor. It really isn't too bad. Jane, why don't you take care of Jack and yourself. Maura, you can finish up the sweet potato prep. How's that sound?" I had forgotten Angela was in the room for a minute. Later, I'm sure I'll be embarrassed by my actions and tone with my mother-in-law present, but right now, I'm mad.

"Sounds good, Ma. Thank you." She takes Jackson who is still happy and oblivious to the tension in the room. Jane gets more mess on her as she embraces the baby. "I'll be down later."

A few moments of silence reign after Jane leaves the room. Angela cleans the cereal off the kitchen floor and washes the high chair down. Evidence of the scene was gone in less than five minutes. I realize quite quickly that I have overreacted. "I'm sorry, Angela." I speak softly in stark contrast to the voice I spoke with to Jane.

"It is ok, sweetie. I remember my first Thanksgiving with Frank's family. I was so nervous. I just wanted things to be extra special and to show off a little. I wanted everyone to know that I could be a great wife, mother, cook, housekeeper, hostess…well, great everything."

"That's what I want to do today. It's a big day, but Jane just keeps telling me to relax."

"Of course she does. She loves you. She knows how great you are, she doesn't feel the same pressure." She reaches an arm around my shoulders to comfort me. "But she also knows that everyone coming here today realizes the same things…you are a great wife, mother, hostess…you have it all and can do it all. You are an amazing woman, Maura. I am grateful to have you as a daughter."

"Thank you, Angela. I'm sorry for reacting so poorly. I had so much fun watching Jane with Jack today. She seemed to be enjoying the whole experience, and I think I was a little jealous that she was having fun while I was stressed. Of course, she asked to help and I refused her."

"Maura. I have never seen Janey so happy…ever. Her whole life she has been a fighter. Whether it was her brothers, or the neighbor kids, or just whoever told her she couldn't do something. She fought for a spot to call her own…for respect. She just kept fighting even when she had earned respect and a place where she belonged at the BPD. Until you. She transformed when you arrived. I've heard people talk about soul-mates, but I've never really seen it before. You complete my daughter in a way I had only dreamt she would find. Today is a special day for her, too. She gets to show her family off to others. She smiles more, laughs more…she is content and at peace. A holiday meal like this would ordinarily cause her to want to 'live through it' and go home alone. I think she loves this family but even with us things didn't feel quite right to her. But now…now she feels it. This is her family. Someone chose her as a wife…chose her to love…just Jane for Jane." She squeezes my shoulders tighter and kisses my head. "Thank you, Maura, for making her happy. You gave me the greatest gift…and let's not even start about my Jacksy-bear!"

I cannot help but laugh which clearly was her intent. The Rizzoli's and their humor to lighten a serious, emotional moment. I wipe away the stray tears that have fallen as I listened to her speak. "Angela, I am sorry for acting the way I did. I let my fears and desires to attain perfection today greatly cloud my judgment about what is important."

"I understand, Maura…I really, really do. But…maybe you should go tell your wife?" She pulled away from me and began to work on the sweet potatoes. "I'll take care of the last prep…you go up and check on things. Take your time." She ends with a wink thrown at me. Hmmm. I grab an item from the refrigerator and head upstairs.

* * *

After Jack is clean and down for his nap, I head to the master bathroom to clean up and get ready. I'm still a pissed at Maura, but I am trying to understand the pressure she's put on herself for today. I strip out of my messy clothes and can't help but chuckle a little bit again…Jack was proud of himself. He hadn't made a mess before! Little stinker…not the best time to discover that talent but damn it was funny. Later…much later…maybe Maura would laugh, too. Hope so.

Stepping into our shower, I let the warm water clean me up and wash away the tension I gained during the little kitchen scene. I'm so proud of Maura, and things are looking great…I wish she could just enjoy the day and not worry. She is an awesome mom, and she's missing Jack's first holiday because she is so worried about guests. She'll regret that later. Hearing the shower door open, I turn my head to find a very naked woman eyeing me.

"Hello…are we still fighting?" I ask not sure what the answer will be.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I was a bitch. You didn't deserve that… can you forgive me?"

"First of all…I have a young son, lady…watch that potty mouth." I walk toward her as I speak, "secondly, I love my wife, and I know she pushes herself too hard sometimes. That kind of pressure can make anyone act bitchy. So…yes, all is forgiven." I take her in my arms, and lean in to kiss her. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, Jane." She continues the kiss after her whispered words. After a few moments of very pleasant naked, wet kissing she pulls back. "You never got your snack did you?"

"Nope."

"You wanted something sweet, right?" I wasn't sure where this was going, but I was starting to get hopeful that the day was distinctly looking up.

"Yes." I say cautiously. Then Maura pulls a can of whipped cream from behind her back. "Oh, God…Happy Thanksgiving to me."

* * *

Later, as dessert was being served, Angela calls from the kitchen, "Maura! I can't seem to find the whipped cream can. I know I bought some at the store…how strange." Hopefully no one noticed the sudden flushing of their hostesses.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: R & I do not belong to me.**

**A/N: No "M" version of this chapter...it just felt right the way it was. Enjoy.**

**Living our Future: Something not to be missed**

One foot in front of the other. Key to turn the lock. Lock the door and set the alarm. Badge and gun locked in the safe drawer. Shoes off and put in their place so I don't hear about it tomorrow. God, I need a beer. Maybe I can stay awake long enough to just have half of one. Nope…I want to check on Jackson then go to bed. I'm so tired, I don't know that I would even appreciate the beer…but seeing Jack will make it all better.

I open his door as quietly as possible because I don't want any noise to wake Maura. She has true "mommy" ears at night hearing any little thing coming from Jackson's room. I swear she knows when he breathes at night. I walk to the side of the crib and just stare at the beautiful little boy who is my heart. He is so sweet. He is sitting up so well right now and getting so animated when he plays. Time is just going be so fast. I've missed him so much this week. Damnit. I wonder what he did today? Did he miss me? Did he even know I was gone? Did I miss something important…some milestone?

"I love you, baby." I whisper to him and lean in to kiss his head gently. This week has sucked. A double homicide that was simply two innocents in the wrong place. Finding the bastards who robbed and gunned down the two kids who "shouldn't have been there" was my focus…giving their families some closure and a measure of peace.

"Sweetheart? Are you ok? Did you close the case?" Maura stepped into the room toward me. I put my hand up to stop her from touching me.

"Maur…don't. Please. I'm dirty…and…I'm barely hanging on right now. I'm tired." I take a deep breath before I continue. "If you touch me, I'm probably going to cry or scream or go drink until I pass out. So please…don't."

"Baby…I'm sorry. What can I do?" I know I hurt her by somewhat rejecting her that way. I didn't want to do that, but I am just so tired tonight emotionally. And I do not want to break down…I just don't. I can't.

"M…I love you, and I want you to hold me and tell me that this is all done…and that I'm home and we are safe, but I'm just frayed tonight…do you understand?" I pray she does…I don't want to ever hurt her.

"Yes, Jane. I understand…really, I do. Can I draw you a bath? It's not too late…maybe it will help relax you."

"Yeah…I think that would be nice…thank you." I give her as big a smile I can muster right now. "I love you, babe. I really love you."

* * *

I lit a few candles as the water draws in the tub with added bath oils to aid in Jane's soaking experience. I can see her emotional pain and fatigue. Doing the autopsies on the two victims was difficult. College sophomores from upstate visiting Boston for a long weekend. Trying to experience the city with friends like most students, most 20 year-olds want to do. They wandered away from the group to find a club they heard about and met their end violently. Tragic.

"Thanks, babe. I appreciate this…I appreciate your understanding me." Jane enters our bathroom in her underwear and in the process of placing her hair on her head. I see a small wince cross her face as she stretches her arms up.

"Are you alright?" I watch her reaction closely. I do not want to push her tonight, but I want to know she is ok. She is strong and smart and tough, but I can't help but worry when she is out. My mind is never at complete ease until I have her home with me at night.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I'm just a little sore, but nothing happened and nothing is wrong." Her sincere eyes and smile assures me she is being honest. "I'm going to soak for a little bit then I'll be in."

"Do you want a beer to drink while you soak?"

She stepped back into our bedroom just enough to reach something on the dresser. "Actually…I grabbed one. Thanks though." A was blessed with a little Rizzoli smirk. I felt contentment wash over me with that one simple gesture.

"Can I stay awake until you finish? Or…would you rather I…"

Jane steps up toward me interrupting my question, "Please? If you aren't too tired, would you stay awake for me?" Her hesitant smile melted my heart…as everything tender of Jane always has.

"It would be my pleasure. I've missed you the last few days." I lean in to my wife quietly asking for, seeking a small kiss.

"I've really missed you, too, Maura." Jane leans in meeting me with a small sweet touch of her lips to mine. "I'll be out in a few minutes, ok?"

* * *

The water is wonderful, the warmth helping me to relax and my muscles to let go of some of the tension they have been holding since the call four days ago. Damn, I hate talking to parents. Telling them their child will never be home again. Three weeks before Christmas, I had to tell two sets of parents that their sons were dead. Never will they open presents again. Never will they sing carols with their siblings again. Never…just never…just…shit. At least tonight I was able to make the hour drive back to those families' homes and tell them the scum that took their sons' futures away were locked up. Locked up and have now lost their futures as well. Hell, it was all awful…lives destroyed on both sides. The families were grateful. I held crying mothers and crying fathers as they thanked me…thanked Frost and Korsak. But my undoing was the little brother.

"_Detective Rizzoli?"_

"_Yes…Alex, right?"_

"_Yes, ma'am. Can I talk to you?"_

"_Well, sure, bud." I looked to his parents, to Ethan's grieving parents to make sure it was ok for me to step away for a moment with their remaining son. They nodded, and I stepped out to their porch with the little 10-year-old._

"_Detective? Did my brother hurt? When they killed him? Was he scared?"_

_Damn, damn, damn. "Alex…I can't know for sure." I looked at his eyes, and he needed me to tell him something. "Listen, bud…the evidence suggests…well, it looks like the bad guys just jumped Ethan and Jeremy from behind. I don't think they knew what was happening."_

"_I'm scared…I don't know what to do."_

"_Alex…I understand."_

"_I'm just a little kid, and I'm scared all the time now."_

"_Can I tell you something, Alex?" At the little boys head nod, I continue. "I have a little boy at home. He's 7 months old, and I love him so much…just like your mom and dad love you…and like they loved Ethan. I'm scared all the time, too. I go to work and I worry…I leave him and I worry. I want to watch him grow up. I want to be there for him. I think sometimes I should stop being a cop and just be a mom, ya know?"_

"_Would you really stop being a cop?"_

"_I can't, Alex. I hate my job sometimes…like having to come here and tell your mom and dad horrible news. It hurts me. I will remember your family forever, Alex. But knowing that I did a little bit to put the men who took Ethan from you in jail makes my job worth it. I want Jackson, my son, to live in a better world. How could I just stay home and pretend like everything is wonderful when bad people hurt good people? I want to make things better for my family, and better for your family. I'm scared just like you…but you and me? We are going to get up tomorrow and put one foot in front of the other. Then we are going to do it again the day after…and the day after that. Then you'll think of Ethan with a little less pain even though it will never go away…you'll be a little less scared. And if you ever need anything, you call me and we'll hang out…ok?"_

"_I think I can do that…I think your son would be glad you do what you do, Detective. Do you have a picture of him?"_

"_What kind of mom do you think I am, huh? Of course I have pics!" I take out my phone and show him some of the best, newest photos of Jackson. We talk a few more minutes before Frost and Korsak come get me to leave. Before we left, I made sure Alex had my cell number._

* * *

"Want to talk about it?" I waited for Jane to slide into bed next to me before I spoke. I heard her crying softly in the tub. It took everything in me not to go to her, but I knew she wanted to process whatever happened on her own. She is independent…and I love her enough to leave her to her thoughts…for now.

"I don't know." Jane's whisper soft reply caused me to reach toward her. I opened my arms in invitation for her to allow me to hold her, if she chose to do so. She came to me on her own placing her head in her spot at the crook of my neck. Our arms intertwined so we were holding each other, and we were simply quiet for a few minutes. Then Jane began to tell me about Ethan's family, her talk with Alex, the interrogation of the suspects, and the fears that haunt her. I hold her through it all stroking her hair, her back…kissing her forehead occasionally. I just want her to know that I'm here…always here.

When she has finished and seems to be settled, I pull back a bit so I can look at her face. "Let's go to sleep." I lean in to kiss her gently. "I love you, Jane…and I am proud to be your wife." Sleep took us both while we held one another.

* * *

Mmm. Ohhh…that's nice. "If that didn't feel so damn good, I might be upset at you for waking me up." I cracked one eye open and peered down at Maura who was sucking on my left nipple while massaging my right breast. She met my eyes, but never faltered in her attention to my body. "Good morning, babe….very, very good morning."

Maura released my nipple replacing her mouth with her free hand as she moved up to be completely over me. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…I feel better today. Thank you for last night…the bath, the ear, the love…it was just what I needed." I reached up and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

Maura kissed me this time. Her tongue taking control over my mouth, licking, exploring. I love when she does this…it feels like she is making love to me…and I guess she is. After these months together, I still find myself in awe of the love I have for this woman. She amazes me everyday.

I break the kiss as I reach to hold her face in my hands. "Maura…let me make love to you."

"No…together, Jane…let's make love to each other…let's come together…I need you so much." I needed no other prompting. For the next little while, nothing existed but the two of us. It was perfect.

After breakfast together, I got to play with Jack. We spread out on the floor of the living room with some toys. Maura sat on the sofa simply watching us, enjoying the quiet time. I think she loves watching me act like a little kid! She is grinning like a fool as I roll around in front of Jackson making him giggle. I sit up and grab her foot, "Hey! What's that smile? Are you laughing at me, Doc?"

"Nooooo…I love just watching you and Jackson. He missed you this week. I intellectually know he is too little to cognitively be aware of our absence, but I swear he looks for you at night when you aren't here for bedtime."

I pat her leg and rub a little. "I hate it, too. I promise to always try to be home for story and bedtime."

"Jane! I know, and he will know that, too. I wasn't complaining. I completely understand when you aren't here, and I know that you want to be home. We will always be here waiting for you."

"I know…and I'm grateful to have a family to come home to, but I don't want to miss things, ya know? I worry about that all the time."

"Jane…"

"No, Maura. I really want to prioritize…"

"Jane! Stop…look!"

I turned toward Jackson to see what caused Maura's reaction. "Oh my God! Maura! He's crawling! He's doing it!" Maura slid off the sofa to sit beside Jackson. I got down on his level and talked to him. "Jack! That's it, buddy! C'mon…come to mama! You can do it."

And he was…he took several crawling 'steps' before he collapsed just in front of us. I grabbed him up, kissing his face. "Oh, baby! You did great! You did it!" Maura came putting her arms around both of us. She kissed Jack first.

"Sweet boy! You did wonderfully! I'm never going to be able to turn my back on you now!" She turned her beaming smile toward me and leaned in for a kiss. "Jane…you didn't miss a thing…you were here."

I returned her smile, "I didn't miss it."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Stress and Holiday Traditions

**A/N: just a fluffy check in with the ladies as they prepare for the holidays...enjoy. It is a T story so there are some adult moments. The M version has significantly more smut, if you are interested in that. Otherwise, the plot and character development are the same. BTW: this is an all Maura POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own R & I.**

**Living Our Future: Stress and Holiday Traditions**

9:08 a.m.

The last suture was in place, the body was ready to return to the holding area until it was picked up by the mortuary, and I was ready for a shower and 5-minutes of rest. The autopsy was routine. A 52-year-old man who had suffered a heart attack, but as is required by law an autopsy was performed since he was alone in his home at the time of death. I am down an ME as the holidays approach, and I was in the office early…so I took care of it. Now I have hours of paperwork awaiting me at my desk, a brief court appearance this afternoon, and a teething baby at home at the end of the day.

10:45 a.m.

"Dr. Isles? Dr. Isles?"

"Oh my goodness! Senior Criminalist Chang…I am so sorry. I think I must have let my mind wander a bit. My apologies; what may I do for you?" I was halfway through the paperwork and had fallen asleep with my eyes open, I believe. I didn't here Susie enter or begin calling to me. How embarrassing.

"It is perfectly alright, Doctor. I just wanted to check on you actually. You seemed very tired today, and you have been staring blankly at the opposite wall for about the last 20 minutes." Susie has a small smile on her face as she makes the last of her statement. "Are you feeling alright, today?"

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "Thank you for your concern, Susie. I am fine, but as you observed, I am quite tired. Jackson is teething, and he has been a very unhappy little man the last 48-hours. I have been intimately acquainted with his Rizzoli 'DNA of grumpiness' as of late. He is also crawling everywhere. Once he got started, he is like lightning. He tries to dash everywhere…touching Bass, chasing Joe, attempting to get under the Christmas tree. He is so very cute, but this new phase is tiring." I smile despite my fatigue thinking of my precious boy.

"Oh, I haven't seen him in a few weeks. Would you consider bringing him by before Christmas for us to see him? I actually have a little something for him."

"Good heavens, Susie. That is very kind of you but unnecessary!"

"I know…but I don't have any little ones in my family and I absolutely cannot resist the baby department at Macy's!" Her smile is sincere, and I can tell she is excited about seeing Jackson. This is one aspect of parenthood I never anticipated…the love and interest from those around me outside of our family. Sometimes it is strangers stopping to comment on Jackson, 'oh how handsome he is!' or 'how old is he?' or 'is he crawling yet?' It still takes me by surprise, but I have found that it is quite fun and makes me so proud.

"I will bring him to see you in the next couple of days. Thank you for your thoughtfulness. I must admit, this holiday shopping has been significantly more exciting and costly for me than in years past." I giggle a little when I think of all the purchases I have made recently.

"_Maura! Are you kidding me? He is 7 ½ months old! He doesn't need all of this. He'll play with the torn wrapping paper and pee on the clothes."_

"_Jane…sweetheart. There are not that many presents here. I have kept all of the toys to age and developmentally appropriate items, and because Jackson pees and otherwise soils his clothes regularly, he needs new ones with higher frequency than you or I." I lean in to kiss my wife on the cheek to soften her frustration and to reinforce my argument about the gifts. "Besides, I want to spoil him. It is my prerogative as his mother."_

"_Spoil is the right word." Jane is still sullen and crosses her arms._

"_If it makes you feel any better, I have a few more bags in the car with gifts for your mother, Frankie, Vincent, and Barry." I smile my sweetest at her as I head back out to my car. I heard her grumble as she rises to follow me. Something along the lines of "mall probably gave her a personal parking place marked 'rich new mother' on it" came out of Jane's pouting mouth. I just grin because I'm sure she is actually wondering where her presents are hidden._

"Is Detective Rizzoli excited about the baby's first Christmas?" Susie's question directed my attention back to her and away from my remembrances.

"I believe that she is, yes. She loves Christmas period. She had such a typical American experience as a child waiting for Santa, singing carols, adorning the family tree…she wants to build those memories with Jackson." I cannot hide my smile thinking about the evening we put up our tree.

"And with you…I mean this is your first Christmas together as well…I'm sure she wants to build family traditions with you, too." Susie is quite astute, and through the years has spent so much time with Jane as well as with me. She knows us fairly well.

"Yes…we have begun some traditions of our own certainly. We hope to expand those as we expand our family one day." I probably need to end this line of our conversation before I begin blushing.

_I came downstairs from putting Jackson down for the evening to find Jane lying in front of our Christmas tree and fireplace…wearing nothing but a smile. "Jane…ummm. Did you get too hot, dear? I can turn down the heating system. You didn't need to remove your clothes." My voice comes out much huskier than the teasing tone I was going for. I wanted to maintain my aloof appearance at least for a moment, but the sight of my breathtakingly gorgeous wife naked and waiting for me was more than I could take._

"_Oh…I did get a little hot, Maura…but I'm hoping that my approach to the problem will make the heat better really soon." She gave me the seductive smile that I have become quite familiar with over the last few months. Her eyes become pure black when she is like this, and I know that I am in for a very, very good night._

"_Well, detective…now that you mention it…I do feel a distinct warmth in the room. Perhaps if I remove some of my layers of clothes, I'll feel better. Would you recommend that? I mean since you are already trying that approach?" _

"_Doctor, I would say that based upon my testing and research, removing your clothes will aid in your comfort and pleasure this evening…and will aid you on into the morning." Jane raised from her reclined position on her elbow just enough to sit and fully display her lovely breasts for me. She made no move to come to me, but waited for me to disrobe and come to her._

_I begin to remove my blouse. "Well, if you have researched and found the best approach, Detective, then I trust your instincts." My skirt, stockings, and under garments quickly follow. I hurry without tearing them, but my ragged breathing must have told Jane how excited I was and how much I want to be naked with her. "I trust you completely, Detective Rizzoli."_

"_That's Rizzoli-Isles…we may allow for the maiden name only thing at work for the sake of everyone else's habits most of the time…but at home? I am just as much an Isles as anything else…Now come to me, wife." She reached for me as I walked toward her. I took her hands and knelt in front of her. The only light in the house was coming from the fire and from the twinkling tree. Her skin was radiant, her eyes shining. How did we get here? Why did we not find each other sooner? I still find myself amazed at times._

"_Sweetheart? Stay with me…don't think about Jack," a soft kiss against my left collarbone "don't think about work" a kiss to the right side "don't think about Christmas" a kiss to the sensitive spot just below my ear "don't think about anything but what you feel" a stroke of her tongue to my jaw "think about pleasure and think about me" and finally she takes my mouth with the Rizzoli force that takes my breath away._

_With one move, I am under Jane surrendering to her will and desires. She kisses me with abandon. "I love your breasts, M. Soft, firm…sensitive to my touch…sensitive to my mouth." With that she latches her mouth to me. She feeds herself there before moving to lavish the other side with similar strokes. Her hands roam over my stomach and to the tops of my thighs._

"_You stomach is perfect. Toned. I love it…do you know what I dream about, M?" She moves to licking my abs and kissing my stomach._

"_No…" my breathless reply to her question is slow in coming._

"_I dream about another child growing here one day…a girl maybe? One with your eyes…your brains…your heart…" she kisses me as she speaks, but I hear her clearly. I cannot help the tears that come to my eyes. I've dreamt of that, too. Another baby. Another child for us._

"_Soon, Jane…I want that, too…I want everything with you." Her mouth begins to descend as her arms grab my legs and push them up so her head is seated between them._

"_Maura…look at me." Her voice is firm and hold all the authority that she has cultivated as a Boston police officer. I pull my head up to find her eyes. "soon…but now…you are not Jackson's mother or anyone else's. Tonight…you are simply Maura, my wife, my lover…my everything. Do you understand?" My tears are kept at bay, but they are unshed in my eyes. I nod my head letting her know that I am with her. "Good. You are mine tonight." _

_Later, Jane caresses my skin and kisses me gently. "I love you, Maura. I want to spend every moment with you and our family. When I'm without you, I feel lonely and empty."_

"_Jane, I love you, too. What exactly prompted this…this passion tonight?"_

"_I can't just love on my wife?" I pick my head up enough to give her a look she understands as 'spill'. "Fine…Putting the tree up tonight just had me remembering all the nights I did this growing up. Ma and Pop being…well, Ma and Pop. I thought they were ok, ya know? Thought life was fine… would always be fine. Then Pop was just gone and all that shit." She continues to caress me and hold me while she speaks. "I just was down here thinking about all of that and that I never want to end up there. I never want to take you for granted. Our kids will be a blessing and will be showered with love, but you…YOU are my world. My love. I just wanted to show you that…to promise you that."_

_I rolled over so that I rested atop Jane. I moved a strand of hair from her face then gently kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Jane. You are my life as well. I want to be a good mother to our children, a good medical examiner, a good daughter and daughter-in-law…but more than anything else, I want to be a good wife and partner to you. Fifty years from now I want to still be your lover and confidant. We are together forever, Detective. Period. This is it." I kiss her with decisive passion to seal my promise to her. When I pull back, she smiles that special smile at me._

"_You know, I want to continue some of my favorite Rizzoli traditions with our family…but I think this may become a new one." I give her a raised eyebrow and somewhat confused face which prompts her to continue. "Every year after we've put up our tree and the kids are in bed, I'll meet you naked in front of the fireplace. How does that sound?"  
"Well…I think if you could demonstrate a few more times what it is you propose that we do naked in front of the fire on those 'traditional' nights then I might be persuaded to make that an official Rizzoli-Isles tradition. Are you up for that, Detective?" Her magic fingers start to work again. "Well….I'll take that as a…yes…then…" _

"Yes…we have definitely started building our own traditions, Susie."

1:45 p.m.

I didn't see Jane at lunch and opted to eat a bite at my desk after my paperwork was completed. Still dressed in scrubs and finding it harder and harder to keep my eyes open, I move to my private bathroom for a shower. I can take a hot, cleansing break before I head to the courthouse. Maybe that will help my focus and get me through the day.

I couldn't help but sigh in appreciation of the hot water as I stepped into the stall. I just let the water pound on my back then my front. I was so tired and enthralled by the warmth that I did not hear the visitor enter my bathroom. I jumped as the shower door opened and tried to cover myself.

"Doctor…I heard you were a bit tired today and a little tight…thought might need some help." Jane entered my shower with her bare body quickly touching mine.

I decided to play along. "Detective, I am tired, but I don't think you should be here. This is a private area, and I am a very married woman." I turned my back to her with this assertion. She chuckled as she moved her arms around me.

"Married, huh? Does he keep you satisfied?"

"He? Oh, Detective, a he couldn't complete me the way my wife does. I am married to a woman. A beautiful woman who possesses me like no one else ever could."

"Hmmm. Kinky. Is that why you are so tired? She possesses you at night?" Jane touches me intimately causing me to breathe a little heavier.

Even with her hands at work on my body, Jane's words strike me funny. A small giggle escapes, and I feeling more awake now than I have all day. "Well she does do that, but I am tired because the holidays are fast approaching which brings about some stress, and I have a baby at home who has begun crawling recently and has just started teething."

"A baby, too. You are a modern day woman, aren't you Doctor? How old is your baby?" Jane begins to work on my ears in the way she knows I love.

"My son is 7 ½ months old. He believes crawling is a race everywhere…I believe he gets that from his other mother. He also gets very cranky when he doesn't feel well…this, too, is from his Mama."

"Wow! Your wife must be a pain in the ass…cranky and bounces around racing places. Hope she is worth the trouble…hope she really does take care of you." Jane begins to kiss my shoulders and neck moving to turn me to face her.

"Oh, she takes care of me quite well." With my comment Jane drops to her knees, raises my right leg to her shoulder, and looks up to me. If I live on this Earth for a hundred more years, I will still be able to close my eyes and see Jane like this. Kneeling at my feet, hair pulled back from her beautiful face, eyes full of love with water slowly descending her naked body. "Jane..." She smiles and kisses the inside of my thigh. She moves to my center and begins to love me, taking me beyond myself and my fatigue.

Jane decimates me with her passion, leaving me to lean against the shower wall with non-functional legs some minutes later. I am still tired but the weight of exhaustion has been replaced with a contented peace. I did not realize how much I needed Jane until she was simply there. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Detective?" I peek out of the shower to see my wife pulling up her slacks and pulling her shirt back on.

"I hope your appearance in court goes smoothly. Will I see you later?"

"Oh…you most certainly will be seeing me later…and I will be in _close contact_ with you after my son goes to bed tonight."

With a wink she finishes buttoning her blouse and walks out of my bathroom, "That sounds lovely. I look forward to it." Jane blows me a kiss and is gone.

What that woman can do to me…it promises to be a very Merry Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Living Our Future, Vacations and Dreams**

**A/N: I finally had more of the story of this family to tell, so here I am! I will slowly tell a new journey for the Rizzoli-Isles for a few chapters. At this point, the ladies have been married for a few years and Jackson is growing up fast! I hope you enjoy this continuation. There will continue to be postings in both T and M sections although this particular chapter has no variations. The next one definitely will!**

**I own nothing but continue to enjoy to play with the wonderful characters belonging to TNT and others!**

"Maur! Babe, come on! We are going to miss our plane!" Although I know how much Maura hates for me to yell upstairs, I do it anyway. Geez, Louis…that woman is taking forever.

"Mama…not nice to yell upstairs! Mommy isn't gonna like it." Jackson reminds me in the exact tone of voice that his mother would have used, if she had been present in the room.

"You're right, buddy. I'm sorry. I am just excited for our trip, and I really don't want Mommy to make us late." I scoop him up into my arms as I finish my statement and proceed to kiss his precious little face. "But man am I gonna miss you! Maybe I should hide you in my suitcase! Hmm…whatdya think about that plan, little man?"

Giggling and squirming in my arms my four-year-old declares, "No, Mama! Stop kissin' on me, Mama…I a big boy ya' know?!"

"Awwww…you are too big for Mama to get kisses? I may cry, Jackson….sniff, sniff…yep, I'm gonna cry…." I do my best fake cry noise and bury my face into his little neck. "Oh…my baby boy is all grown up…he doesn't love his Mama any more….waaaaaaa."

Now he is laughing. "Mama! You so silly! Stop cryin'! Cheese! You dramatic, Mama…I still want kisses when I go to bed or when I fall down and hurt m'self. I just don' want kisses right now. 'Sides, you need to get a move on! You gotta plane to catch!"

"So, let me get this straight…I can get kisses even though you are a big boy but only when you want them? Do I have that right?"

Jackson seemed to consider this for a moment and then popped his Rizzoli smirk into place…man, I should have known that would be one of the first things he learned. "Yep! You got it Mama!"

I really wanted to keep our back and forth going, but damn if that kid doesn't crack me up. The more he grows, the more personality he develops, the more I am amazed by him. I just have to laugh and hug him a little tighter. "OK, Jackson Michael. Thank you for explaining these new rules of kisses to me."

"You welcome, Mama. I always got you back."

"_Your_ back, Jackson. Not you back." Maura makes her presence known by gently correcting Jackson's slang phrase. Man how far has that woman come over the last decade!

With Jack still in my arms, I sit down on the couch to talk to him before we leave. "Jack, it is time for me and Mommy to go. We are going to miss you something fierce…you know that, right?"

"Sure, Mama. You n Mommy need your special trips togetter some days. And it is MY special time wit Nonna. I get to have sleepovers, I get to go be a helper at the café, I get to help cook, I get to pick dinners, I get to…"

"yep! I got it buddy…it is YOUR time. You are the King of the Rizzoli world when we are gone…You know what? How is this time different from any other time? You are ALWAYS the King around your Nonna."

"When you got it, Mama…you got it!" Damn that kid.

"I know, son. It's a gift." I roll my eyes toward the ceiling which earns me a cute giggle from both of the loves of my life.

* * *

"Jackson, sweetheart. Mama and I will miss you, but we will call you every day and use FaceTime. We might even bring you a few surprises when we return, if you are the little gentleman we expect you to be. Do you understand what we expect of your behavior while you are staying with Nonna?"

Taking on an appropriately serious face and tone, Jackson replies to my question. "Yes, ma'am, Mommy. I will be on my bestest behavior and use all my manners."

"Thank you, precious." I take my son into my arms from his perch on Jane's lap. "Oh, baby, I love you so much and am so very proud of you. How is it that you have grown up so fast and into such a wonderful young man?"

"I dunno, Mommy…nature I guess?" Yep, my son may understand manners of the Isles, but he is 100% Rizzoli charm.

"Definitely, sweetheart….Ok, give me a hug and kiss before we leave." He happily put his arms around my neck and clung to me with fervor allowing me to kiss him despite the 'rules' I overheard him giving to my wife earlier. "Oh, sweetheart! I love you…we will be home soon!"

"I love you, too, Mommy! All the way to the moon 'n back!"

"Hey! Can I have some of that, too?" Jane interjected causing Jackson to release me and fling himself roughly into his Mama's arms. She grabbed him and jumped up to spin him around while she took her goodbye affections. Their rough-and-tumble interactions have always amused me; their love is deep and their bond unbreakable.

"Let's go! Let's go! Janey…Maura! Your car is here…it's time to go. C'mere Jacksy…let's let your mommies hit the road." Angela made a quick entrance after apparently spying our car service through the front window.

"Thanks, Ma. Ok, big man. I love you very, very much. Be good, K?" Jane put Jackson down and knelt to look him in the eye.

"Yes, Mama! I love you, too! Have fun on your 'cation!"

"You know it! Your Mommy is kinda fun when she isn't having to keep you and me in line all the time." Jane gave the last comment in a stage whisper to our son causing him to giggle along with her in their conspiratorial conversation which ended in a fist bump.

"Ha. Ha. My two clowns." I drop down to give Jack one last hug and kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Jackson Michael Rizzoli-Isles."

With the sweetest smile I will ever be graced to see, my son simply replied in kind. "Love you, Mommy."

* * *

"Awww, now this is what I'm talkin' about! Look at this view Maur!" As soon as the valet who had helped us with our luggage was out the door, I took off for our deck area. Our large three-room villa opened up onto a private deck and semi-private beach area that we were to share with two other villas. "The water looks fake it is so blue and the sand…damn! It's so white it could be snow!"

"It is gorgeous isn't it?" Maura joined me at the deck and slipped her arm around my waist. "I haven't been to Jamaica in years. I had forgotten how lovely it is…I am so glad to finally be here."

Her sigh caused me to hold her closer and to kiss the top of her head. "Yeah…it has been a long coupla months at work. Looking forward to our trip kept me sane on a few long days." Since our wedding almost four years ago, Maura made it a rule to take a vacation together each year as well as one with Jackson. Little man got Disney or waterparks or something fun…Maura and I got relaxation. Period. No plans, no clocks, no "MOMMY! MAMA". Just Maura and Jane. Together.

"I always miss Jackson, but these times together are so very special." The gorgeous woman who by some huge stroke of luck was my wife turned in my arms to embrace me. "Can we get naked and stay naked for the next 48-hours?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the eyebrow wiggle that came along with the last comment. "Uh…hmmm. Let me see? My answer is….YES." I take her fully into my arms and begin a kiss intended to show her how happy I was with her proposal. My tongue pushed at her soft lips which immediately opened for me. I moaned into the first taste of her mouth. God, I love this woman. Everyday it grows..my love, my need for her. I ran my hand up into her hair to gain complete control of the kiss. When I felt breathless, I pulled away gently tugging her head back by her hair. "Maura, I love you."

The sweet smile that stole my heart years ago broke across her face, "I love you, Jane. So very much."

"I am going to take you into the bedroom, strip you slowly, then I am going to fuck you…." Kiss "long….." Kiss "and…." Kiss "hard…." With a squeak from my wife's lips, I pull her up so that she is gripping my waist with her perfect legs and my hands are full of her perfect ass. "I hope the service in this place is all they advertised, because if they didn't stock our kitchen for us, we will starve."

"Why?" Maur sounded a little breathless and a lot turned on as I walked with her to the bedroom.

"Because, I am not letting you out of this villa for 48-hours. Naked, remember? Very, very naked is your immediate future. When that time is up, we can go out and enjoy all the sites, but until then, you are completely and solely mine dear wife."

"Yes. Yours…solely….and completely yours."

**TBC...**


End file.
